


24 Hours

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Angst, Can be read as complete but may add more chapters in the future, Complete, Coran - Freeform, Cute, Death, Feels, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fighting, I'm sorry for all the feels, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Pidge - Freeform, Princess Allura - Freeform, Sadness, Shiro - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Trigger Warning: Death, True Love, War, Wedding, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, trigger warning: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: TW: DEATH . Please don't read if this triggers you.After being in Space fighting the Galran Empire for 4 years, the Paladins approach their final battle with Zarkon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever just had the need for something that is going to make you cry... because I have and that is where this fic was born from. Again Please don't read this Chapter if Death triggers you. I'm doing trigger warnings per chapter so please be on the lookout.
> 
> Also Age ref:  
> Keith: 21  
> Lance: 21  
> Hunk: 22  
> Pidge: 18  
> Shiro: 29  
> Allura: 27 (no counting the 10,000 years)

The morning of the diplomatic mission was pleasant. Keith was awoken by the smell of Shiro’s famous pre-mission pancakes. He stretched and nudged his boyfriend awake.

“Lance… Wake up… Shiro’s making pancakes.”

Lance mumbled something about Shiro’s pancakes still being there in a couple hours when he wakes up.

“Fine. Hunk and I might eat them all, no promises.”

Lance whined and rolled over, enveloping Keith in his lanky limbs, “Noooo Keithy… Stay here and cuddle with meee.”

Keith laughed and pushed Lance off of him, “Nope. If you want cuddles you’ll have to take them.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Keith grinned ear to ear, “You know it.” Lance lunged at him and Keith jumped out of the way just in time.

“COME BACK HERE!” Lance giggled falling on the floor while Keith ran out of the door laughing.

He ran past a grumpy and sleepy Pidge in the hallway who was walking like a zombie to the kitchen.

“Watch it Keith…” Pidge started until she was literally hurdled by Lance, “LANCE!”

“Sorry Pidge! I need to beat that mullet haired loser!”

“You two are disgusting. Put shirts on at least!!” Pidge groaned at their cuteness.

Keith ran into the kitchen, Lance right behind him.

“Mornin- KEITH DO NOT RUN IN THE KITCHEN I HAVE HOT PANS EVERYWHERE! LANCE SLOW DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Shiro screamed holding a hot pan over his head.

“Sorry _ Daaaad _ !” Keith shouted over his shoulder sarcastically 

“Don’t call me that! I’m too young to be a dad!” Shiro called after him, knowing full well that he couldn’t hear him. The older man chuckled silently to himself, watching Keith and Lance goof off like teenagers were supposed to.

“Come back here!” Lance laugh/screamed as Keith dove out of the kitchen toward the bridge, he was almost within his grasp. Keith ran by Hunk in the hall, followed closely by Lance

“Be careful guys!” Hunk said, moving out of the way so Lance wouldn’t hit him.

Keith looked behind him and laughed, taunting Lance to catch him. 

Keith promptly ran into a worried looking Allura. They smacked into each other painfully, Lance and Hunk gasping and running toward them.

“Are you two alright!?” Hunk asked helping the Princess to her feet. 

Lance took Keith’s arm and helped him up as well, giving him a once over for obvious injuries. Finding none he relaxed a little bit and said sarcastically, “Sharp work samurai”. 

“I’m fine. Keith, do please be more careful in the future.” Allura said, very un-Allura like.

The three boys shared a concerned look until Lance asked, “Is there...uh... something wrong Princess?” 

Allura’s eyes darted to Lance in shock, dropping her calm facade, “Actually yes.” She sighed dejectedly, exhaling deeply and letting her shoulders slump.

Keith frowned slightly, “Is it anything we can help you with?” 

He studied Allura’s face more closely, seeing that she looked exhausted and saw what he thought looked like tear stains.  

“Its- It’s just that I’m worried about Coran. He left yesterday to make arrangements for your diplomatic mission today and still hasn’t returned. He was supposed to be back yesterday and always lets me know when he is going to be late. I just have… I have a really bad feeling about this.” 

Lance grinned his charming grin, “Don’t sweat, Princess. Me and Mr. Hot Topic over here will go check up on him.” He gestured to himself and Keith. Keith rolled his eyes... Would Lance ever run out of Emo jokes? 

Keith smiled internally, he really loved Lance. His goofiness and the way he could so easily calm someone down with humor made him so special. Keith knew in his heart that Lance would never lose his smile. 

Allura looked at her hands sorrowfully, “I would love that, however we still need to go through with the diplomacy mission. We will ask about him when we get there.”

Lance, Keith and Hunk nodded knowing what she meant. If Allura was good at anything, it was putting the mission before others, she knew how to look at things big picture. Both of which, Keith struggled with daily. She walked away from them, telling them she would see them at breakfast. Hunk, Keith, and Lance walked back to the kitchen to help Shiro with the food, only to be briskly shooed out. 

“I don’t need you guys running around in here while I’m trying to cook. Go get dressed for the mission then sit down at the table, The food’s almost ready.”

They all met in the dining room to have breakfast. Shiro plopped three green pancakes on everyone’s plate. All of them except Shiro was suited up in their freshly polished armor, just about ready to head out to the Balmaren settlement for their diplomatic mission.  

“Man Shiro! Hit me up with some more of these pancakes! I forget how good these are!” Pidge said stuffing her face with the delicious food. 

Everyone laughed at Pidge’s food binge, when she ate she always ate a lot because there were days where she’d forget to eat at all. Hunk smiled and held his glass up to Shiro, “I always love pancake day because for once I get to eat something edible that I didn’t have to cook.”

That enticed another round of laughter. Keith was holding Lance’s hand under the table and squeezed it. Lance looked at him and whispered, “Technically I caught you earlier, soooo I’m thinking after this mission you owe me some good old fashioned snuggles.”

Keith chuckled to himself and whispered back, “Sounds fair to me.”

Shiro placed the last stack of pancakes in the center of the table and took his apron off, “Alright I’m going to get ready. Don’t forget to save at least three for Allura.”

Pidge grumbled something about first come first serve but after one Dad Look™ from Shiro she sullenly agreed to leave at least three. 

Allura walked in 15 minutes later, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith were just finishing up their breakfast. True to her word, Pidge left three pancakes. They were of course the smallest pancakes and some of them had conspicuous rips in them, as if someone was snitching off of them.

Allura, who seemed to be feeling a lot better, looked at the pancakes suspiciously, “What happened to these?”

“It was the mice!” Pidge answered way too quickly. Keith and Hunk cringed and Lance laughed. Allura looked at the mice who were perched on her shoulder. They shook their heads, shocked and offended. Allura laughed and looked at Pidge, “The mice say they wouldn’t dare go near the pancakes because they were afraid at the rate you were eating that you would accidentally eat them.”

That made all three of the boys laugh, and Pidge just sat there in a huff. But they could see a ghost of a  smile on her face.

They were all meeting in the bridge to go over the plan one more time. Shiro was re-explaining why Keith needed to go in unarmed, lest he stab someone because he was suspicious, and how they weren’t allowed to let Pidge within 4 feet of a new technology,

“But that’s so not fair, Space Dad!” Pidge argued crossing her arms indignantly.

“No buts Katie- UGH don’t call me Dad!” Shiro groaned. The rest of them chuckled at their banter until there was a staticy noise and a faint picture coming from the monitor. 

Keith looked to Allura, the only one who could have activated said monitor, but she looked just as confused as the rest of them. 

He looked back to the screen which was slowly coming in focus. It was Coran but something was off, but Keith couldn't put his finger on it.  Allura smiled ear to ear, “Coran!! Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!”

That's when Keith saw the problem, Coran wasn’t smiling. He was looking down not at the camera. His face was bruised and his clothes torn.

“Princess… I’m so sorry. I won’t tell them anything. I’m so sorry. I’m not worth it! Save yourselves!” The always cheerful man broke down sobbing. 

Keith’s gaze snapped back to the princess, she was finally seeing the condition Coran was in. Her voice immediately hardened. 

“Coran. What happened to you? Where are you. Who is they?” Her voice went into leader mode immediately. 

“Pidge,” Shiro commanded, “Get a trace on where that signal is coming from right now.”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Allura and her toy soldiers.” A booming voice echoed from the other end of the video feed. A gauntlet clad hand wrapped around Coran’s shoulder, making the orange haired man wince in pain. 

Allura’s voice became feral, “Zarkon.”

“Pidge I need those coordinates. NOW” Shiro barked orders, Pidge was rapidly typing things into the communication feed her face squinted in concentration. 

“Allura, my dear, it has been a while. It seems like only yesterday that you were a wailing infant and Alfor asked me to be your Godfather. It appears that not a lot has changed, you are still a wailing infant, just this time you have much bigger and deadlier toys.” 

“What do you want Zarkon.” Keith spat the emperor's name out like it was poison. 

“Ah yes, I couldn’t forget about you my child. The infamous Galra paladin. I have longed to meet you face to face.”

“I didn’t ask you for a story. I asked what you want.” 

“The rumors of your short temper have not been hyperbolized I see. Very well, if you wish to get down to buisness I shall oblige.” The emperor dug his metal nails into Coran’s shoulder. Beads of crimson welled up and rolled down his ambassador garments, “I am here to ask one last time that you hand over your lions. I demand the Princess’ crown and the lions of Voltron. If you refuse, I will not hesitate to kill your Altean pet.”

Allura’s face blanched. Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Coran couldn’t die. He is…

“No. We will not relinquish control of the lions of Voltron.” Allura stated her voice the voice of a Princess, not the voice of his friend.

“Allura! No!” Keith shouted, “You are condemning Coran!”  

“Keith, my boy- AAH!” Coran’s sad smile was twisted into a face of pain as Zarkon dug his nails deeper into the Altean man’s shoulder.

“Shiro!” Pidge shouted, “I’ve pinpointed them!” 

“Good work Pidge! Keith and I are going to get Coran back.” Shiro said already running to his hanger, Keith not far behind. 

“Not. So. Fast. Black Paladin.” Zarkon’s lip curled in disgust, “If you leave the Castle of Lions you will watch your friend here die.”

Shiro and Keith stopped in their tracks.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak but Allura held up a hand swiftly silencing him, “As the Princess of Altea, the daughter of the creator of Voltron, this is my decision to make.” Tears flowed from her eyes freely, but she stood up straight and held her head high.

“You refuse my offer, Princess of Altea?” 

“Yes.”

“Then you condemn your advisor.”

Allura’s tears were streaming down her face, she sobbed.

“Allura…” Lance said, “you don't have to do this. We will figure something else out. We always do.”

“Princess. My patience is wearing thin. Do you condemn your advisor?” 

A sob shook through the princess as she spoke quietly, “Yes.”

“Say it.” Zarkon commanded.

“I condemn my advisor, Coran.” Allura said her entire body shaking with her sobs.

“Your will is my command, Princess of Altea,” Zarkon ripped his nails out of Coran’s shoulder and slashed them over his throat,

“Until we meet again.” Zarkon said and walked out of shot. The camera focused in on Coran. He was looking deep into the camera, living on sheer willpower alone.

He croaked out, “Allura……”

THe princess fell to her knees, “Coran!” She wailed, “I’m so so so sorry. Forgive me please!”

“Forgive….. Yourself…..” he managed as the life floated out of his eyes. 

They all handled their grief differently. Shiro and Keith locked themselves in the bridge, trying to come up with a strategy to defeat the monster who killed their friend. Hunk spent all day in the kitchen, baking and trying to perfect Coran’s “Traditional Paladin Lunch”. Pidge locked herself up in Green, upgrading and keeping herself busy so that she wouldn’t have time to mourn. Lance kept running between all of these groups of people, making sure Shiro, Keith, and Pidge were eating and staying hydrated and making sure Hunk didn’t over eat. 

But Allura. Allura seemed unfazed. They all knew that inside she was tearing herself apart, but she didn’t let it show. Lance kept trying to comfort her, reminding her that she did what she had to do and it was what Coran wanted. She looked at Lance with steely eyes and said , “I cannot afford to mourn at this time. I am a monarch at war. I cannot afford to let my feeling cloud my judgement. But I can tell you that this ends now. The final battle is coming up. I can feel it in my blood. Coran, my friend, my father’s friend will be avenged. Mark my words.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Life is short, make the most of it.’ that’s what Coran always told me.”

The next morning, Lance walked into the bridge where Keith, Allura, and Shiro were discussing tactics in low voices. They seemed to have a battle plan in place, but there was a little bit of disagreement. 

“If we attack separately we won’t stand a chance,” Keith looked at Shiro, none of them seeing Lance in the room, “This is a suicide mission, Shiro, Attacking with Voltron will give us at least some fraction of a chance at least.”

“Keith,” Shiro looked at the red paladin seriously, “We have to realize that the chance of all of us making it out of this battle alive is-”

“Slim to none.” Lance said walking over to them, “I promise you Shiro, even though we are trying to think optimistically we all know the chances of survival.”

“Lance, I didn’t see you there. You need to have more faith in-” Shiro started  but Lance cut him off again.

“Don’t feed me that bull Shiro. You know it, I know it, We all know it. That isn’t going to change how hard we fight.” 

Shiro looked grim but nodded, “We have predicted where Zarkon will be in the next 24 hours. Our final battle is soon.”

“‘Life is short, make the most of it.’ that’s what Coran always told me.” An idea popped into Lance’s mind and Lance decided to go with it, “Basically it was the Altean phrase for YOLO.”

Shiro and Keith smirked but Allura was lost.

“What is a YOLO?”

“It means you only live once. And if Coran taught me anything it was to never waste a day, because you never know which day is your last…”

Lance walked in front of Keith and dropped to one knee.

Shiro gasped and Keith put his hands over his mouth.

“Keith Kogane. I know I haven’t known you for very long, and I know that for most of that I antagonized you. But it was because I admired you. Then as time went on that admiration turned into adoration. Seeing as we could possibly die soon. I think I might as well see if maybe Keith McClain-Kogane sounds good to you too.”

Keith’s eyes were saucers, “Lance what are you saying?”

“Keith Kogane… Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes Lance. I will.” Keith said with happy tears in his eyes.

“WHOOHOO!!” Lance jumped up and fist pumped in the sky. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and kissed him.

“Congrats you two.” Shiro said smiling at the two financés.

“When we get back we are going to have the best wedding-” Lance gushed holding Keith’s hands.

“Why wait?” Allura asked, “I am a princess I have the authority to marry two people.”

Lance and Keith both looked at her in shock. 

“Yes. I don’t want to wait.” Keith said.

Lance went to tell Hunk. 

“Hey dude. I have some good news. I- uh well- I asked Keith to marry me. And he said yes,  I was wondering if you would be my best man. Allura agreed to marry us today.”   
“Holy Crap Lance! I’m so happy for you! Coran would…” The mood shifted, “ Coran would be so happy for you two.”

Lance looked at the floor, “I know. I actually asked Keith to marry me to honor Coran.”

Hunk smiled, “I would be honored to be your best man.” 

The wedding was small with just the six of them. Keith asked Shiro to be his best man and Pidge to witness. On the side Lance asked Pidge to make them both wedding bands. So unbeknownst to Keith Pidge was also the ring bearer.  

“Do you Lance McClain take Keith Kogane to be your husband?”

Lance smiled and held out a hand to Pidge who gave him the ring. He slipped a blue metal band onto Keith’s finger and said, “I do”

“Lance… it’s beautiful.” Keith whispered in awe.

“You are welcome.” Pidge said with a giggle, “He asked me to make them this morning. I asked Blue and Red if I could take some of their metal to make them and they were both more than happy to give some up. 

“Do you Keith Kogane take Lance McClain to be your husband?” 

“I do” Pidge handed him the red ring and placed on his husband’s finger.

“You may now kiss the groom.” Pidge exclaimed throwing confetti in the air.

Keith took Lance into his arms and dipped him dramatically. 

“I love you” he whispered in his ear.

“I love you too” he whispered back. All of a sudden there was a ping on Pidge’s computer. Her face fell as she darted to the computer. 

Everyone watched her, Shiro looked at her in horrified shock.

“It’s too early Pidge…” Shiro murmured.

Pidge shook her head, “My sensors indicate that we have an hour before he is at the point.”

“What point?” Lance asked.

“I told you earlier. We have a plan to take out Zarkon. It wasn’t supposed to be this soon though… He is too early.”

Allura’s face turned angry at the mention of the Galran emperor, “I’m sorry to cut this short paladins, I truly am but I need you all in the bridge battle ready in 5.”

They all nodded knowing duty came first. 

In the Bridge Allura and Shiro laid out the battle plan, making sure everyone knew their jobs. Keith looked over to Lance who looked scared. He held Lance’s hand and squeezed, trying to reassure him. Shiro looked at them and sighed. “You kids are too young for this.I’m sorry you had to grow up so fast.”

Hunk ran up and hugged him, then Lance who dragged Keith. Allura was next and then Pidge came reluctantly. Their group hug was short lived as Allura shooed them up to get suited up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEATH. DO NOT READ IF DEATH TRIGGERS YOU. EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE A TW FROM HERE ON OUT PLEASE PLEASE READ THEM BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER. 
> 
> Time was almost up for Zarkon.

This was it, Keith let out a shaky breath. This was their last chance to defeat Zarkon. He wrapped his gloved hand around his husband’s, which was shaking in nervousness, and listened as Shiro went over the plan once again over the helmet coms.

Everyone was already in position. Keith grips Red’s controls tighter in his left hand and Lance’s hand tighter in his right.

Shiro’s weary, war torn voice spoke through the coms, “Everyone. I just wanted to remind you all. No matter what happens. No matter who doesn’t -,” Shiro stopped himself from saying ‘make it out’, “I am so proud of each and every one of you. How much you’ve grown, as people and soldiers, has made me so damn proud. I am proud to call you my Space Kids.”

Keith looked over to see Lance bawling his eyes out. He could hear Hunk and Pidge doing the same.

“So you a-admit it then.” Pidge laugh/cried over the coms, “You admit that you’re Space dad.”

Shiro laughed solemnly, “Of course I am. I have a mug back at the Castle that says so. And even though I probably won’t have the chance to have any children of my own-“

Keith snapped, “DON’T TALK LIKE THAT.”

Lance’s head snapped up to look at him. Keith knew that Lance was scared enough as is, and didn’t need him yelling. He took a breath, a shallow, shaky breath.

“We are all going to be fine. Y’all aren’t allowed to die on my wedding day got it?” Keith said, “I’m expecting presents from all of you. Good ones too, none of that bullshit you got me for my birthday.”

There was a smattering of chuckles across the line. Shiro coughed and basically resumed what he was saying before Keith cut him off, “You all are the only kids I’ll ever need. I have three amazing sons who have grown into mostly mature men. And one beautiful daughter who is ten times smarter than I could ever hope to be. You have seen things that you should never have seen this young but you are still here and willing to fight. I am so proud.”

Now Keith was crying along with everyone else, but not blubbering. The tears fell down his stoic face almost involuntarily. He needed his head in the game. He would talk to Shiro after and tell him, he was the only father figure Keith had ever had, and how no one except Shiro had ever told him they were proud of him.

After. When they all gathered in the living room of the Castle and had some of Hunk’s amazing cooking and talked about the battle, Lance telling the story of defeating Zarkon with exaggeration and humor. Keith would kiss him and they would sleep in Lance’s bed together.

“I love you all.” Hunk said over the coms still crying.

“You all aren’t the dumbest people in the universe.” Pidge said the sad smile apparent in her speech.

“You are all family.” Lance sobs out, “Please be safe. I can’t lose another family.”

Keith rubbed Lance’s back and pulled the Blue Paladin’s head against his chest.

“It’s been an honor flying with you all.”

Then an explosion hit cutting out the com systems. It was now or never.

He turned to Lance and kissed him.

“We will be ok. Everyone will be ok.” Keith murmured into his husband’s ear.

Lance nodded, tears still streaming down his face.

He looked at his control panel. The timer that was synced to the other paladin’s lions was ticking. 4:11. Four minutes until Lance needed to be at his vantage point. Shiro’s plan was almost flawless. The plan was for Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura (using the castle) to distract and directly attack Zarkon. As soon as they managed to get his armor worn down Keith was to pilot Lance to a vantage point where he could use his sharpshooting to take down the Emperor.

The plan was simple, used all of their strengths to defeat Zarkon. Keith just wished in his heart that they could form Voltron but Shiro explained that Zarkon was equipped to attack one large overpowering force, not multiple fast and deadly forces.

Keith hated to admit, the plan made sense. But he didn’t like sidelining. He wanted to kill Zarkon himself. Wipe that ugly ass smirk off his grotesque face.

3:09.

Time was almost up for Zarkon.

Keith wished to any and every deity he’d ever heard of that his friends would be safe. Shiro told him he had to keep Red out of sight, with camera’s off just in case the Galra could somehow hack them. It was a precaution that Keith thought was a bit unnecessary but Shiro made him promise. So he did.

Keith tried to will his ears to hear the sounds of battle, the sounds of his friends winning against the monster. But he heard nothing.

He looked over to Lance who was shaking, tears staining his perfect complexion.

“Lance.” Keith said, trying to sound comforting but sounding more desperate than anything else.

“Keith. I-I- can’t shake this feeling. It feels like no one is going to come home. Keith. What if-“

Keith held up a hand, “Lance. We can’t think like that. We need to…. We need to focus. We only have 2 minutes. The best thing you can do is make your shot.”

Lance nodded, breathing deeply trying to focus. Keith watched his beautiful husband’s shoulders go from shuddering to calm. Keith lets go of Lance’s hand and puts both hands on Red’s controls.

2:00

“It’s time, girl.” He whispered to Red who quietly purred to life. Keith steered the away from their hiding spot behind a stray asteroid. Once they cleared the asteroid, they had a clear view of the battlefield. Keith’s heart fell. This wasn’t a battlefield. This was a bloodbath.

“Lance.” Keith squeaked out, “Look away.”

“But-“

“NO BUTS. DON’T YOU LOOK UNTIL YOU GODDAMN HAVE TO.” Keith said his voice cracking, his mind tearing apart. He looked at what was left of the forces of Voltron.

Keith could barely control his sobs when he saw Green’s head separated from it’s body. And the only evidence that Yellow had even been in the fray was the yellow mechanical debris that was surrounding Red. The Castle was sliced right down the middle, however Allura made it out safely in her armor. Keith felt heartbroken emptiness overtake his heart as he looked desperately around for Pidge or Hunk, and he could feel Red’s heartbreak seeing her sisters scattered across the sky.  Both Keith and Allura looked onto the battle helplessly, where Shiro was still fighting, one on one with Zarkon.

It took every ounce of Keith’s willpower to not immediately jump into the fray and help Shiro. But he saw that Allura had seen them, Keith made eye contact with her. Her eyes were tormented with sadness but she continued to fight.

That’s when Shiro saw them too, just moments before… Calamity.

1:30

Allura turned back in time to see Zarkon preparing to strike Shiro down. Although he couldn’t hear what she said, he knew she screamed Shiro’s name. She was already closer than she should have been. She used her jet pack and attacked Zarkon, distracting him from his attack on Shiro.

Keith cried out to Allura but she only looked into Shiro’s eyes, and smiled as Zarkon killed her as if she was only a mosquito on a summer day.

Shiro screamed. Keith looked on in terror. He’d just seen… his friend… Allura… the princess… get murdered. In cold blood.

Keith could feel the fire rage through his body. He shook with fury and was glad that Lance wasn’t looking. He turned to his husband whose eyes were wide open looking with tears streaming down his face.

“Allura….” He whispered.

“Damnit Lance.” Keith sobbed out and began to reach out to him.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Lance said, all the sadness that was in his voice is replaced with cold and calculating anger.

1:04

Keith pulled his hand back before he touched Lance, that couldn’t have been his Lance. At that exact moment, they landed at Lance’s vantage point.

Red opened a hatch and Lance looked at Keith with a hard and murderous look, “Go help Shiro. This will all be over soon.”

Lance jumped down to the surface and Keith took off.  He was haunted by Lance’s usually cheerful and open face contorting into the face of rage and hate.

Keith flew in and activated his jaw blade, carving into Zarkon’s armor.

“Ahh There is the puny red paladin. I was waiting for you to join your comrades’ in death.”

Death.

Keith shook his head. They aren’t dead. Keith refuses to believe that.

:50

He shoots Red’s plasma cannon, shooting Zarkon in the knee.

Shiro piloted behind him and had Black grab Zarkon’s helmet and tore it off his head.

“YOU PESKY PALADINS. I NO LONGER HAVE THE TIME TO HUMOR YOU IN BATTLE.” Zarkon bellowed and with one massive armored hand grabbed Black’s head and crushed it like a pop can.

“SHRIO!” Keith screamed.

He and Red roared together and they charge toward the moster.

“Keith…” the coms sputtered to life.

“SHRIO?! SHRIO! I’M COMING SHIRO!”

“No. Keith... Keep him still… Lance… needs to make the shot.”

:30

“But... Shiro!” Keith’s heart began to break all over again. Not Shiro. Keith would rather die himself than Shiro. Not Shiro.

“Keith… I’m so… proud…” The coms cut out once again as Zarkon clenched his fist tighter.

“SHRIO! NO!” Keith screamed.

“You’re all alone now Red. Your comrade’s corpses either lay at my feet or litter the skies. How do you expect to beat me? You should give up, young Galra. There would be a position for you among our ranks, flying your lion. Why waste your talents by getting yourself killed here and now? Surrender.”

“Never.” Keith growled, tears streaming down his face, “NEVER!”

“Suit yourself puny paladin. Join your comrades’ bodies at my feet.”

:05

There was a blinding blue light and scorching pain as Keith’s vision goes black. The last thing he feels is Red’s howl of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY


End file.
